Kuchizuke
by Deathblow88
Summary: "What...are you!" "Why do you want to know? Nothing good'll happen." AU. Full summary inside.


**A/N: I don't know why I was inspired by the song "Kuchizuke" by BUCK TICK. It just came that way. And yes, this is related to VAMPIRES.**

 **Summary: Based off of Shiki opening 1. Maka Albarn, new to Nürnberg, Germany, is looking forward to a new life in Europe, but her new neighbor puzzles her more than anything. He never bothers walking out in the daylight without something covering his eyes, his hair is white as birch wood and snow, and he never really shows his teeth when he grins, only flashes them slightly.**

 **But when an invitation to get acquainted goes awry and reveals his worst instincts, she gets dragged into a spiraling, endless tunnel filled with what she never considered to be true to form.**

 **Disclaimer: I'M NOT ATSUSHI OKUBOU OR BUCK-TICK!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Aishi..._

 _Aishiaeru to iu no?_

 _Kimi no...kuchibiru ō fusagu yo._

 _Me wo tochite..._

 _Tsumi bukaki..._

 _KUCHIZUKE..._

 _~"Kuchizuke" by BUCK TICK_

* * *

 _"W-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, desperately trying to pull out of his grip to no avail._

 _But then again, she had every right to be desperate to be out of his clutches, considering that his face was nearing closer to her neck._

 _"Sorry...but I'm completely drained..." He gasped out, teeth poised above her throat before they sank in._

* * *

Maka woke up with a start, clutching her sheets tightly.

 _'What the hell kind of...NIGHTMARE was_ that _...?'_ She wondered, sitting up before looking at her clock.

1:57 A.M..

"Looks like I won't go back to sleep anytime soon." She muttered. The ashen blonde woman stretched out her limbs, getting rid of the kinks. "May as well go for a café run and get something warm to drink."

After getting dressed for the midnight, she walked out of her side of the duplex and walked right to the nearby cafe around the corner-literally-and prepped herself to order.

Luckily, she learned German before moving to Nürnberg.

"Die übliche, ich bin bereit zu wetten? (The usual, I'm willing to bet?)" The cashier asked.

"Ja. (Yes.)" Maka answered.

And of course, it was to go.

* * *

Maka had a rather odd neighbor. She could never deny it.

But was it just her or were his eyes _red_ , of all things?

He seemed to have noticed her stare as he turned his head back slightly.

She wasn't seeing things; his eyes actually turned out to be red.

"Anything cool you looking at?" He asked out of the blue.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you my neighbor...?" She questioned. He nodded. "What are you doing out, anyway?" She questioned, green eyes confused.

"Decided I'd go out for a bit. Can't sleep." He replied. "And if you're going to be my neighbor, I'll give you a cool introduction. Name's Eater. Soul Eater." He replied, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"Albarn. Maka Albarn." The blonde introduced. "You're fluent in English, I see," she noted.

"Born in Dublin, raised in Nevada, moved back here three years ago." Soul explained briefly. Maka nodded to show her understanding before she stalked back to her house.

"Maybe we could meet up tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 by the café. That cool with you?" Soul asked.

Maka blinked. "Okay...but no sudden moves." She said, not thinking before she answered.

Soul grinned even if for a second, exposing his sharp teeth.

"I'll take that as an 'Ice cold'." Soul shortly replied before seemingly fading into the shadows.

* * *

Soul felt his throat ache after he left, the longing for something to quench the thirst he felt when he caught her scent becoming apparent.

Maka was a rather interesting woman. His thirst hadn't consumed him, but her presence aroused it. However he chose to ignore it. He had to get ready for the promised time and that meant sleep a little longer.

Soul needed to clear his head and _fast_.

* * *

Maka managed to get in some more sleep before her alarm rang for seven o' clock, thankfully not having nightmares like the previous one. There was a notepad on her nightstand and a pen next to it, so as a reminder, she scribbled down her arrangements for that day should anyone come over to visit.

Her clothes consisted of a pair of denim blue jeans, a white "Evans Blue" T-shirt underneath a black overshirt rolled up past her elbows slightly and her signature boots.

Maka had put the sticky note onto her table, so that way, if Black*Star broke in somehow, he'd find the note.

"Then again, monkeybutt never does," Maka thought aloud. Black*Star was simple minded, and that was about his one tracked mind and ambition to become greater than God himself.

She hoped that Soul hadn't left the café waiting for her when she looked the clock before she sped out of the door.

Lo and behold, he hadn't. The white haired man looked his companion for the day, whose blonde ponytail was flitting behind her as she ran over to him.

Maka stopped, brushing her fringe out of her face with her fingers. "How long were you waiting for me?" She asked.

"For five minutes. Not too long like you'd thought." Soul replied. Maka felt a jolt and swiveled to face him.

"Did you just read my mind...?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe, Albarn." Soul replied, a faint smirk on his face.

Maka regained her composure before she had a question pop up in mind. "So...where to? Or what?" She asked. She was still new to Europe!

"Maybe a tour of the city. How long you been here?" He asked.

"I've only been here for two weeks." Maka replied.

"Okay, definitely a tour," Soul blurted out.

* * *

The most notable thing about Maka was that she was curious by nature, so when she went to the Nürnberg Castle, she was ecstatic.

The colors and polished suits of armor, from sabaton to pauldron, mesmerized her from the beginning.

"I'm guessing that you like this place as much as I do." Soul started. He plugged in his headphones to his MP3 and pressed play.

 _"Yagate eien ni naru,_

 _Kocchi no yami wo amai zo,_

 _Boku wa fukaku...tsukisasu..._

 _Oide kono ude no naka,_

 _Acchi no yami wa nigai zo-"_

"What are you listening to?" Maka questioned, putting the other one into her ear and listening in.

"Kuchizuke by BUCK-TICK?" Maka questioned when she made sense of the lyrics.

This time it was Soul's turn to blink. "Huh?"

"The song. That's what it is, right?" Maka clarified, and behind his sunglasses his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "How'd you come across it?" He asked.

"Absolutely infuriating friend of mine/monkey head." Maka explained.

Soul laughed as soon as he turned his head. He doubled over, clutching his gut at Maka's sense of humor.

* * *

Maka had to admit, Soul may have been one of the weirdest people alone, but she felt she could trust him.

After all...most of the time she hated men.

So why did she feel drawn towards him?

In all honesty, she'd probably never know.

"So? How'd you enjoy the tour? Maybe some dinner, since we're near a restaurant?" Soul offered.

Maka's stomach growled in agreement. Luckily he didn't hear the damn thing. "Yeah. That might work." She answered.

"Maybe at my place?" Soul suggested. He thought that maybe eating at his place instead of eating out would be a good thing. He was running out of euros.

At least by some stroke of luck, nothing bad would happen.

Emphasis on ' _at least by some stroke of luck'._

* * *

 **A/N: This is unfortunately where I end this chapter, but I swear I'll get started on chapter two soon! So don't murder me!**

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
